A Rainbow Tail With A Hint Of Purple
by purplebloom3
Summary: It's been two and a half years since the battle of good and evil and everything seems to be going smoothly. Until theres a wreck and a girl gets seriously injured and a little grey cat starts stalking the ninja. What will happen with the strange cat and girl? This is my first fanfic and I thank you for your time :3 maybe a little OCxZane Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Rainbow Tail

It was a noisy day in Ninjago city. It had been at least a two years and a half since the defeat of the overlord. Traffic was backed up, horns and people shouting could be heard all through the streets of the city. Kai sighed and leaned back on the leather seat of the taxi. '_I am going to be late_' he thought. Today was Nya and Jay's wedding day and he didn't think he was going to make it. He wondered what was holding up traffic. The red ninja wasn't very comfortable in the suit with red tie that his sister insisted he wear. As he was reaching for his phone to call his sister to tell her he wasn't going to make it the taxi started moving again. '_Finally!_' He thought and sat up in his seat to try to see what was holding them up in the first place. As they passed what was holding them up Kai saw an ambulance. There was a girl that looked about his age being carried by the ambulance drivers. She looked pale with dark reddish/brownish hair with the tips dyed purple. Blood seemed to be pouring from her head and her right arm was heavily bandaged. Kai wondered what had happened to her but pushed the thought aside. He could have sworn he saw a little grey cat race across the street as the taxi went by and did it have a... rainbow tail?

Kai finally came to the church that the wedding was being held at. Nya and Jay were just finishing there vows. Kai sat next to Cole.

"Your late." He whispered glancing over at the red one. Cole was wearing a similar suit as Kai's except he had a black tie. Also Zane and Llyod had a similar suits but one had a white tie and the other had a green one. Misako and Garmadon couldn't make it since they were out of town doing who knows what. But Nya promised to send pictures.

"Sorry there was a wreck and traffic was jammed." Kai said looking towards the front of the room where his sister and Jay were. His sister looked stunning in her cloud white dress. The straps of the dress were lined with pearls and there was a velvet sparkling white ribbon wrapped around her waist. Jay was the only one of this brothers wearing a different suit. He was in an electric blue suit with a midnight black tie. They finished there vows and as the lovebirds kissed everyone clapped and the reception started. Everyone had a blast and Kai explained why he was late. Nya looked sad when he told them about the girl and looked as if she were trying to remember something.

"Nya you alright?" Kai asked as Jay went to go get Nya something to drink.

"Huh? Oh uhh yeah I'm fine. It's just... that girl you talked about... she sounds familiar. I'm just trying to remember where or even when I saw her." Nya said deep in thought.

Kai left her alone with Jay and joined the other guest on the dance floor. After the reception Nya and Jay left to go on there two week honeymoon at the beach. As everyone started leaving to go home Kai saw the grey cat watching him climb into the taxi with his fellow ninja... and yes it did have a rainbow tail!

**So yeah this is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is wanted. Thank you for your time and the next chapter will be up as soon as I finish it! :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the new chapter I hope you like it. Sorry if there are a few mistakes. I may be great with detail but not so much with actually writing it. So um enjoy! :3 **

Chapter 2- The Little Stalker

It was about midnight, and Kai, Zane, Cole, and Llyod were playing video games and just goofing off in there new monastery they had built the year before. Their sensei had already gone to bed. Zane's father was working late at is job building robots and other special equipment for Ninjago.

"Hey I'm going to go get something to eat anyone else want anything?" Kai asked the others.

"Can you get me a soda?" asked Llyod who was sitting upside down on the couch lazily holding his controller.

"I would also like a soda." Zane said looking up from his book.

"Alright. Cole you want anything?" Kai asked looking back at the earth ninja.

Cole just shook his head and Kai left the room. He walked into the kitchen and went straight to the fridge. The red one took the last slice of pizza from the box and munched on it. He went to throw the box away when he heard a small thud. He quickly spun around only to see a rainbow tail dart out the small kitchen window above the sink. Kai thought he was going to go mad. This was the third time today he's seen the cat and now it was in his home! He just tried to say it was his imagination earlier but now he was having his doubts. '_Maybe it won't come back.' _he thought. He quickly grabbed two sodas and ran out of the kitchen and back to the room where he and the others were hanging out.

"Guys I saw that stupid cat again!" Kai yelled while entering the room and tossing the sodas to Llyod and Zane.

Cole rolled his eyes "Seriously? Kai I'm telling you, your just seeing things."

"Yeah I mean who has ever heard of a rainbow tailed cat?" Llyod said and he took a sip of his soda.

"We've rode a four headed dragon, we've fought snake people, we seen a giant snake that grew every time it ate, and you've defeated a giant evil talking dragon that ruled a stone army and turned the people of Ninjago evil!" Kai yelled trying to make his point.

"And your point is?..." Llyod asked sitting up.

Kai face-palmed so hard it made his face red. "My point is" Kai said more calmly now but still a hint of irritable in his voice. "that we've seen and done some pretty unbelievable stuff so whats so crazy about a cat with a rainbow tail?"

"Well it's unlikely since technically cats aren't born with multicolored tails." Zane says in his monotone voice. "But it doesn't mean it impossible. Just maybe hard to believe."

And then as if sensei planned that moment, he came in caring a little grey cat with a rainbow tail.

"Is this the little stalker?" Sensei chuckled.

**Who is this little stalker cat? Why does it have a rainbow tail? Well only I know! HAHA! Next chapter we will get to know this stalkerish feline. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Friendly Feline

The cat was an ash grey with tar black eyes. It's nose and paws were paper white. The cat seemed to be smirking at Kai and flicked its colorful tail. Zane, Cole, and Llyod had there mouths hanging wind open.

"I told you!" Kai shouted in triumph. "I told you and you didn't believe me!"

"Well I probably wouldn't believe you either." A small male voice said the voice sounded as if it were slightly auto tuned. "And I'm actually the one WITH the tail."

Everyone had turned there head to the cat in sensei's arms.

"Hello my name is tiger lollipop gingersnap rainbow tail the third. Well my master calls me Taco." Taco gave a smile to everyone as if to say [yes I'm talking. Got a problem with it?]

"It can talk to?!" Llyod said in disbelief. "This has got to be some mechanical spy! It's a robot isn't Zane?"

"Well my sensors tell me that this creature has some sort of metal in it's front right paw and throat." Zane said looking the cat up and down.

"Relax I'm not a robot." The strange cat sighed and jumped to a table next to sensei. "You see I had a little claw accident and my master fixed me up with these!" He made the metallic claws come out of his tiny white paw. "The rest of my claws are real but these are made of the same metal that the top security vaults are made of." Taco smirked and scratched three little gagged lines into the wooden table.

"Ok then, but explain the metal in your throat you spy!" Kai said getting in Taco's face.

"How do you think I'm talking?" The cat gave Kai and little lick on the nose. This sent Kai over the edge, he was already angry at the cat for stalking him.

"That's it!" he grabbed Taco by the tail and started towards the window. "Lets hope you can land on your feet you d-"

"Kai that's enough!" Wu interrupted. "This cat is our guest."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Llyod, Cole, and Kai said at the same time.

"Taco has told me about his situation and I've decided to let him stay until his master comes to pick him up." Sensei said and hit Kai on the head with his staff making Kai drop the cat.

"Fine." Kai growled and stomped out of the room.

"Zane, Taco shall sleep in your room." Sensei said and walked out of the room.

"Well hello roomie!" Taco rubbed up against Zane's leg and purred.

"Hello. Follow me and I'll show you to the room." Zane walked out with Taco following behind. Cole and Llyod looked at each other.

"Did are home just turn into a pet daycare?" Cole asked tilting his head.

"Uh yeah I think it did." Llyod nodded. Just then his phone started ringing. It was Jay.

"Hello? Yes. Good. Alright. Wait really? No way! Ok I'll tell them." Llyod hung up and turned to Cole. "Well looks like pigs can fly now."

**Hope you liked it! The next chapter might be a little late. I've been feeling sick and I like to sleep when I'm sick. Ciao! :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I lied. I am sick but I just got so bored I decided to write :3 **

Chapter 4- The Meeting Of The Master

~Zane's POV~

Since we built a new monastery we each had individual rooms. My room was neat and almost completely white except for the dark wooden bookcase next to my bed. I had placed a small pillow on top of it and that is where the strange cat slept. It was about five in the morning when I was awoke by the sound of crying. I slowly moved my head to see our guest not on the pillow but over sitting by the window looking out into the raining night. He was muttering something that I couldn't hear. I was debating wither to see what was wrong with him or leave him be. I decided to see what was wrong. So I slowly got up so I wouldn't startle him.

"Are you ok my furry friend?" I asked in a hushed tone. "You seem distressed."

"I...I'm fine." He said turning away from me. I could hear the sadness in his voice. Frowning I got out of bed and walked towards him.

"You're not fine, you're sad. Now why is that? Is it your masters absence that makes you cry?" Petting his head I tried to get him to look at me.

"No we are apart often it's just... I'm worried. You see she was hurt badly and I don't know if she shall make it. I don't even know where the rest of them are. You see they've relocated again. They never stay in one place and only my master would be able to find them. That's why I'm staying here." Taco let a tear roll down his cheek. "My master is my only friend. Well more than that shes family to me." He turned to me and sighed.

"Don't worry there is always hope. So where is your master now?" I asked while walking over to my closet.

"Ninjago hospital. Why?"

I grabbed my coat and decided to stay in my pajamas since it was still early. "We're going for a little visit." Grabbing a little blanket I walked back to him.

"Isn't it a little early to go visit?"

"Well by the time we get there it will be a good time." I wrap Taco up in the blanket and leave the room. I leave a note on the fridge saying I was taking Taco out. Then quietly left the monastery.

It was a about nine in the morning when we finally reached the hospital. My coat and the blanket Taco was wrapped in were soaked. The streets of Ninjago were quiet and only a few people walked the cold wet sidewalks to go do their daily activities.

"Taco what is your masters name?"

"Bloom. Bloom Gold."

I turned to the lady at the desk. "Um I'm here to see miss Gold."

The lady turned to me and looked at the blanket in my hands.

"We don't allow pets in the hospital." She frowned

"Oh this isn't a pet." I said nervously and brought the wrapped up cat up to my chest and turned him away from the woman. "This is her child. He really wanted to see his mother. Can you say mama little guy?"

Taco looked up at me with a confused face. After I gently shook him he said mama in his best baby voice and the lady smiled and told me the room number. We took the elevator and walked into the room. If I had a heart it would have skipped a beat at the sight of the girl.

Her long dark reddish/brownish hair with bright purple tips seemed to stop at the middle of her back. She was a bit pale but it did look like she lost a lot of blood since she had her forehead bandaged and they were stained red. Her arm was also in a cast, guess she broke it. But still she was beautiful.

"Wow." I said in a whisper.

Suddenly her eyes shot open. They were a scary blood red.

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA TOUCH ME YOU DEMON DOCTORS!" She screamed and grabbed the medicine filled shot next to her and threw it at me. Oh why did I have to be the white ninja?! Luckily her hair got in her face a she missed just inches from my head. Taco had scrambled from my arms and ran to somewhere. She began to reach for another item to throw. I reacted quickly and ran forward and grabbed her unbroken arm. She thrashed and struggled but I had a tight grip. Eventually her hair moved enough to actually see me.

"Aren't you a little young to be a doctor?" She growled at me.

"Well I guess I would be if I were a doctor." I then realized how close our faces were and I let go and backed up. After and awkward silence of me just standing there and her glaring at me Taco finally came out of hiding.

"M-master?" He said cautiously.

"Holy crap Taco!" The cat jumped on the bed and she grabbed him into a hug. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you to master!" He began weeping with joy.

"I told you stop calling me that you little dumby." The girl smiled and turned to me. "Um thank you for bringing me my cat. Oh and sorry for trying to seriously injure you." She gave a nervous laugh and I smiled back.

"Oh it's quiet alright I'm just happy to help since your cat seemed so sad." I sat in one of the chairs next to the bed. "You know it's not usual for a cat to have a multicolored tail."

"And it's not usual to have a huge amount of metal on you." Bloom turned to Zane and sniffed. "I can smell you. You don't smell like a regular human. You smell of metal and oil. Are you a mechanic?"

"Uh no b-but my friend is." I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head. "I better get going. Nice to meet you miss and Taco!" I quickly started for the door.

"Wait! I need someone to get me out of this joint!" Bloom grabbed me. Her sharp pearl white nails pierced my wrist and made a little spark zap her.

"Ouch!" We yelped at the same time. "Sorry I-" We started talking at the same time. "Stop copying me." We laughed and Taco just shifted uncomfortably.

"Ok fine I'll help you. But we're going to have to wrap up your cat since I had to pretend he was a baby to sneak him in here." I grab the slightly wet blanket and wrapped up the cat. "So they said you could come home?"

"Yeah I was just waiting for my sis or the others to come get me." Bloom smiled and got out of bed. Standing up she was surprisingly short and seemed to only come up to my chest. "Let me just change and you can get me out of here." She left into the small bathroom and I turned to see Taco glaring at me.

"Stop it." He said, his voice filled with sympathy and anger.

"Stop what?"

"Stop looking at her like that. Look I appreciate you bringing me here." He sighed and turned away from me. "Though I should have remembered that my master heals fast." He turned back to me. "Anyway just please stay out of her life. You're just gonna check her out of the hospital and we will go our separate ways. I just don't want you to get hurt physically or mentally or maybe even both. Our life is a little complicated and I've seen good people like you disappear after trying to come into their life for her. Besides the others wouldn't approve anyway so please for everyone's sake just stay away."

I listened to the strange cat's warning and yet I was curious. I checked Bloom out of the hospital and I started to go towards my home and yet... I still sensed her. I guess the cat and the girl had something in common. I smiled as I walked home with my new stalkers trailing behind.

**Hope you enjoyed! :3 Next chapter will be about what Nya and Jay found. You know what? Only I know what they found MWAHAHAHAHAHA! :D R&R please and Ciao! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so this chapter takes place when Zane is at the hospital with Bloom and Taco.**

**Chapter 5- When Pigs Fly **

**~Kai's POV~**

The morning was wet and cold. I looked down and read the note Zane left on the fridge. Shrugging I grabbed a small water bottle off the counter and walked outside. The hood of my red jacket was pulled over my spiky dark brown hair. My light brown eyes scan the area. We had built the new monastery in the same location as the old one was on. But this one was bigger since we had more people staying with us. Why had I come out here again?

"Hey red riding hood! You seen the lovebirds yet?" I could tell it was Cole even if I turned around or not.

"I'm not a little girl taking a basket of cake to grandma." I mumbled it was to early in the morning for me to start yelling and waking everyone up. "And no I don't see them. Why are they coming back here again?"

"Wow I didn't know you wanted them gone forever." He chuckled and sat on the step I was on. I rolled my eyes.

"I meant why are they coming back so early."

I looked over at him he was wearing a simple black t-shirt with two scythes making an x on the back of the shirt. I think he once said it was his favorite shirt or something. We both were wearing jeans since it was raining.

"Well Kai they said that they found something that they want to show us. I don't know what though since Llyod won't tell me."

"Well as long as there's no more stupid animals I'll be ok."

We sat there in silence just listening to the rain for about ten minutes. But still no sign of my sis or Jay. Where are they? I just sighed and walked in with Cole following me. Cole goes into the kitchen and I go into my messy room. After about five minutes I get bored and go into the living room. And speak of the devils Jay, Nya, and Sensei are there.

"Uh hey guys. When did you get here?" I ask then noticed the pig and girl in the corner of the room. "Who's that?"

"Kai you'll never guess what happened! Ok well we were just chilling on the beach when this pig comes squealing, then there's this unconscious girl just laying there, Nya revives her, and the pig thanks us. So we're like what?!" Jay yaps but I interrupt.

"Yeah yeah I know. Pig and cats are talking now and-" I stopped and looked at the girl in the corner. It was the girl from the accident! Though her hair was only inches above her shoulder and her bangs were long and pushed to the side to cover her right eye. Though I thought her hair was longer. But besides that she looked exactly the same. I also just now noticed her blood red eyes. "Hey are you ok? That must have been SOME accident." I said looking towards her.

She looked startled and held her arm. She turned away from me and I walked towards her.

"It's no use Kai. We've been trying to get her to talk ever since we found her on the beach. She just really shy." Nya told me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Oh I forgot to tell you!" The pig spoke up. It had the same sounding voice as the cat except this one's voice sounded female. It was a little pink pig with green and white stripped collar. The eyes were a dark blue. It also had a black spot around it right eye. "She's not shy. She just can't speak due to a curse done by the eldest of the others. But I can speak for her. We have a special connection." The pig smiled. I guess this one was friendlier than that stupid cat.

"Well could you tell us your names?" Sensei Wu asked. The pig nodded.

"I'm Lilly Suckle McCoy. But my master calls me Peanut." The pig smiled and turned to the girl. "This is my master! Her name is Blossom."

"It's nice to meet both of you." Sensei nodded and stroked the pigs head. This seemed to make it happy since it's bright sky blue wings flared. Wait... IT HAS WING?!

"For the love of all that is pickles it has wings!" I shout and back up. "It's a demon kill it with fire!" I pulled out the fire sword that I got from the dark island and tried to strike but Llyod coming out of no where charged at me knocking me to the ground and making me miss.

"Kai it's not a demon!" He yelled and made me put my sword away. And even if it were a demon how would fire kill it?"

"Er um... Shut up." I crossed my arms and looked at the now terrified pig. "Sorry." I huffed and pushed Llyod. "So anyway why are these two here?"

"Oh um they need help finding someone." Jay said. "I think they said the girls sister. Am I right?" He turned to the girl and she nodded.

"Well what does she look like?" I ask turning to the pig since Blossom won't talk.

"Oh well she looks like my master but with longer hair and a different name." Peanut giggles.

"Well I'm pretty sure she would have a different name." Llyod smiles.

Then it dawned on me. The girl in the accident was her sister. Oh no. What if her sister died in that accident? How was it so easy for doctors to tell people when there loved one died? This girl was going to be heart broken and I was never good with emotions. I looked up to see everyone chatting about how they were going to find this girl. But then I looked to Nya. She did the same concentration face that she did at the reception. Who was that girl and why did Nya know her? She suddenly looked up, fear in her eyes. What had she thought of?

"Shadow hearts." She answered my unsaid question.

**Aaaaannnndddd cliff hanger! MWAHAHAHAHA I'm so evil :{3 So whats a shadow heart? Why was Nya afraid of that name? Can Peanut fly or are the wings just for show? Do you like waffles? Feel free to answer any of these questions in the comments if you want. Alright well HAPPY EASTER YOU CANDY LOVERS! Ciao! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The New Prisoners

~Zane's POV~

I climbed the steps to the monastery. I could still sense the cat and the girl. It seemed like they were right behind me but every time I turned around they would disappear into the shadows. Why were they following me if the cat had told me to stay away? I was confused but maybe this would mean I would get to know the girl more. At the moment it felt like she was at my heels. So I suddenly stopped and turned around. She was to close to me to hide behind any of the larger rocks so I caught her by the wrist.

"Can you please tell me why you are following me." I say bending over a little so we were face to face.

"Why do you smell so much of metal and what is that ticking sound I keep hearing?" She asked then wiggled out of my grip and put her ear to my chest.

"What are you-" I began but she shhhed me.

"Tick tock tick tock tick tock like a clock." She closed her eyes and listened more closely. "What are you Zane? Why do you sound like a clock?" Bloom said in a whisper.

It made me shiver when she said my name. How did she know my name? Oh well it didn't matter. I didn't know if I should have told her why or not. But at the moment I was just enjoying the warmth of her touch. I gently touched the soft purple fabric of her turtleneck and was about to say something but heard Kai instead.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM DEMON!" Kai yelled. Turning I could see Kai and the others running down towards Bloom and I. I could see Taco jump onto Bloom's shoulder and hiss, wrapping his tail around her neck. Cole got to us first and yanked Bloom away from me.

"Are you alright Zane?" Kai asked me and I nodded.

"Why did you call her a demon?" I asked and looked to see Llyod and Cole dragging Bloom and Taco up to the monastery. "What are you doing?"

"That girl or should I say temptress is a shadow heart." Kai said starting to walk up the steps as I followed.

"A shadow heart?"

"Yeah there born evil and suck the emotions of there victims. They're kind of like emotion vampires with WAY better senses then humans. But that's not all! You see they also have the ability to use shadows to there advantage." Kai entered the monastery and I could hear struggling in the other room. I hope they didn't hurt her since she already had a broken arm.

"How?"

"I don't know Nya didn't say. But right now we're just trying to figure out what to do with them. Those girls will no doubt send some sort of distress signal to their little 'family'."

"But what if they don't have the ability to do that?"

"You can never be to careful Zane." Kai turned around when he heard a crash. "Hey look out!"

I felt something heavy jump onto my back. I could tell it was Bloom. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I almost lost my balance but Kai made sure I didn't.

"Let go!" I heard Cole yell and could feel him starting to try and pry Bloom off of my back. She had a REALLY tight grip and was starting to choke me. I was gasping for air and Kai seemed to noticed.

"Cole stop! You're choking Zane." Kai yelled and separated Cole from Bloom. The girl nuzzled the back of my neck as a sign of victory. Then I see Jay and Nya come in with Nya holding the cat by the tail. That cat had told me to stay away. So why had it followed me? I just going to guess that it's master isn't as wise as the cat and does things recklessly. I saw the group being to argue on what to do. So the girl cleared her throat.

"Excuse me but I'm only going to stay your prisoner if I get to stay with this one." She tightened her grip on my neck for a second then eased up. The others looked confused but there was a crash from the other room and Cole, Jay, and Nya ran towards it. Kai was about to leave but turned around and looked at us. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine you can stay with Zane for now." He grumbled and gestured for me to follow. He lead us to the prison we had made out of concert under the monastery. In the cells I could see the cat, a pig, and a girl who looked almost exactly like Bloom but with shorter hair. Kai took us to the small closet pass the cells and took out what seemed to be giant handcuffs and locked one on my waist and the other to Bloom's waist.

"What's this?" I ask

"Something to make sure miss emotion sucker here doesn't get away." Kai pointed to Bloom and she hissed reviling sharp fangs. "We need to know what to do with her and her sister before we just decide to let them go." He turned to look at Bloom. "Because if you turn out to be really dangerous we're not just gonna let you run around willy nilly." Kai then turned to me again and handed me a dog whist. "Since they she has really well sense a dog whist should protect you if she tries to steal your emotions or suck your blood or something." Bloom glared at him and huffed. She turned around and stomped off dragging me behind her.

"Don't let her out of your sight!" I heard Cole yell from somewhere. Well looks like I'm going to die soon if the cats warning was correct. I was happy and also angry at this girl for following me.

What was it going to be like having to watch Bloom 24/7? Why did she want to stay with me instead of staying in a cell with her sister? Who are these 'others' I keep hearing about? Something told me I was going to learn the answers very soon.

**Oooooo foreshadowing! :3 Anyway what did you think of this chapter? Sorry if it sucked I was kind of rushed and wanted to get it done in time. Well ciao! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Screams And Cuts

~Zane's POV~

It's been a few days since our new 'guest' have come into our lives. Bloom is a very strange and seems determined to find out what I am. I've wanted to tell her but I just don't know how she would react. I guess I'll just let her find out on her own. We've done a few simple test on the girls and their pets. So far they don't seem all that dangerous. Especially since Bloom seems to do nothing but sleep and eat all day. But the strangest thing is that she loves Cole cooking! I mean she likes my cooking but loves Cole's cooking! Well Cole seems happy that he has a fan of his cooking.

I've tried asking Bloom and her sister about these others but Bloom just told me she didn't want to talk about it and Blossom just turned towards the wall. I sense that the others aren't very nice. I'd get to the bottom of it but right now Bloom was taking a nap and I was carrying her around on my back to another test. I think my father said he wanted blood samples. Today Bloom was still wearing her purple turtleneck and black yoga pants. While I was wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans. Bloom was barefooted while I had white sneakers on. I walked into my fathers office. He pushed his glasses closer to his face and smiled at us.

"Zane and... er... I forgot her name." He chuckled nervously.

"Her name is Bloom father." I got Bloom off my back and sat her on the table. I couldn't go very far from there since we were still connected by the metal rope and cuffs. "So you wanted blood samples?" My father nodded.

"Well if we want to understand the girls more we should start with what their made of." He pulled out a needle and walked towards the unconscious Bloom. I grabbed her arm and was about to roll up her sleeve when she smacked my hand away.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She yelled and sat up. "You know people shouldn't try to take advantage of me when I'm sleeping." She hissed. I felt my cheeks burn.

"No no no it was nothing like that... i-i-it's just we needed blood samples. I was trying to take advantage of you I swear!" I tried to explain. But she just fell over laughing. "What? What's so funny?"

"You! Your adorable when you're embarrassed!" She said while laughing. I felt my blush deepen. I guess my father saw this as an opportunity to get a blood sample so he quickly rolled up her sleeve and stuck the needle into her arm. As soon as the needle went into her arm her laughter stopped and was replaced with the most horrifying scream. The scream nearly fried my circuits and broke many of my fathers test tubes. It even cracked his glasses. When he pulled the needle out the screaming secede. My father looked to the needed filled with blood then back to Bloom's arm. There were zig zag cuts on it starting at her shoulder and ending at her wrist. I quickly pulled up the other sleeve and again had the same cuts.

"Who did this to you?" I asked coldly.

"The others. Zane I'm so sorry." She began to cry. "I'm so so very sorry."

"It's alright. You didn't have to tell me."

"No it's not the cuts. It's that scream that I did. T-they will be coming soon. I know they heard it and now they're going to think I'm in danger." I was angry at both Bloom and the others. I quickly grabbed Bloom and carried her bridle style the gestured for my father to follow. I walked into the kitchen where everyone was. They tried to ask me what that scream was but I quickly hushed them.

"The others are coming." I told them and made Bloom stand up next to me.

"Well what do we do then?" Sensei asked. So I turned to Bloom, she looked as if she were thinking of the best thing to suggest. Though I did not like the best answer she came up with.

"Run. That's probably your best chance of living if Tohma is coming. He's the eldest and has quiet a temper on him but is a good leader. Aki is basically a dumb drunk who thinks she's a detective, though does have excellent tracking skills. Ayaka is the brains though she works with science and doesn't believe in magic so she doesn't use her shadow ability. And finally Yoshino is the annoying brat that likes voodoo. If those four are coming then your screwed." Bloom finished with what seemed like a smirk.

"Well they haven't met the green ninja. Don't worry they won't stand a chance against me!" Llyod said while doing a heroic pose.

"Yep your screwed."

**Hello! So what did you think? Next chapter we will get to meet the others! Aren't you excited? I am! :3 Ciao!**


End file.
